


Where You Are

by VirusZeref



Series: Disney AUs [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Moana (2016), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Blood, Character Death, Damian is Maui, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Dick is Te Fiti, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Inspired by Moana (2016), Jon is Moana, Kissing, M/M, Moana AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 06:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirusZeref/pseuds/VirusZeref
Summary: “In the beginning of the world, there was only the vast sea. Until an island emerged from the depths of the sea”.“Te Fiti”Jonathan Kent lives on Krypton, an island "paradise" where no one especially him, is allowed past the reefs. But after a certain darkness had become to spread and reach his beloved home, he has to leave and journey across the ocean.Where he also falls in love.





	Where You Are

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the Moana AU I was referring to. Obviously, of course, the culture is going to change to be in a way my version of Krypton on Earth. The plot is going to be the same, but as you can see this is a DamiJon AU.
> 
> Enjoy!!

_ “In the beginning of the world, there was only the vast sea. Until an island emerged from the depths of the sea”. _

 

_ “Te Fiti” _

 

_ “His heart held the greatest power ever know, it could create life itself. With this gift of life, and with his compassionate heart, Te Fiti shared it with the world.” _

 

_ “But within time, some began to seek Te Fiti’s heart in the hopes of possessing it. They believed that if they could possess it, the power of creation could be theirs”. _

 

_ “And one day, the most daring of them all, voyaged across the vast ocean to take it. He was a demigod of the wind and sea” _

 

_ “He was a warrior” _

 

_ “A trickster” _

 

_ “A shapeshifter who can change form with the powers of his magical sword. Dipped in the waters of the Lazarus Pit”. _

 

_ “And his name was  _ _ Damianos _ _ , the demigod son of the Bat”. _

 

_ “But without his heart, Te Fiti became to crumble giving birth to a terrible darkness. A curse that would spread across the lands”. _

 

_ “Damianos had tried to escape but he was confronted by another who sought out the heart. A demon born of earth and fire. Golden eyes that were filled with rage and hate for all of humanity.” _

 

_ “And oh how Damianos fought, but he was struck out the sky! Banished!” _

 

_ “And his sword and the heart of Te Fiti was lost to the vast ocean”. _

 

The group of small children stared wide-eyed, the majority of them in fear, and only one in awe of the story. Two older men sat in front of them, one was trying to keep a straight face but failing. The other was holding up two tapestries.

 

“But Te Ka lives on, his name turning to Talon, cursing all of humanity letting his darkness spread.  Chasing away all the fish, draining all the life from island after island”.

 

Ink was poured onto one tapestry that showed an image of islands, turning it an inky black.

 

“Till nothing at all will save us from the bloodthirsty claws of INESCAPABLE DEATH”.

 

Almost immediately, one of the children started crying, another fainted on the spot. A blue-eyed male with black hair giggled and clapped for more.

 

“Thank you, Jay, for the mention of death…”

 

“But I’m not finished, Timmy!”

 

Tim snorted and patted the larger male’s head, “Trust me I got this.” He turned to the children, “But one day, someone will voyage across the vast ocean, find Damianos and restore the heart of Te Fiti saving us all”.

 

Someone slowly clapped from the entrance, “Thank you, Jason, Tim but no one is going out into the ocean, Krypton is a safe haven”. Jason stood and huffed, his teal eyes dancing with years of wisdom and mischievousness.

 

“Ka-El as much as you want to think that, someone will have to go eventually!”.

 

Clark shook his head, “The ocean is filled with nothing but harsh waves and terrible weather”. He picked up one of the children and kissed their cheek. “You took to take care of my son, correct?” Tim nodded, 

 

“Of course, Jon was at the front the entire time”.

 

“Good” Clark looked around at the small children, “And again there are no such things as monsters” Of course as he said it, he hit one of the columns letting all the tapestries unfold almost in sync. Showing images of Talon, the creatures of the deep and much more.

 

Then hell broke loose.

 

The children started crying and screaming, some running around in a panic.

 

“I-It’s the darkness!!”

 

“We are all gonna die”

 

“I’m going to throw up!”

 

Clark tried to calm them down with no success, they all just piled on top of him, while Jason and Tim watched on amused.

 

“Listen as long as we stay on our safe island, you will be fine”

 

“Oh please Kal-El, you escaping the evitable. Someone will have to go!”

 

“Jason….Krypton is paradise, who would want to live?”

 

Mostly Jason was watching with amusement. Tim was worried and wanted to help.

 

“We should help right?” Tim asked turning to the larger male. Jason snorted and waved his hand, dismissing the question. “Clark will be fine, pretty bird. Don’t worry about him...wait…” He looked around before leaning to whisper into Tim’s ear.

 

“Where is Jon?”

 

Meanwhile, the child, Jonathan Kent, son of the chief of the small village of Krypton Kal-El or Clark Kent, had left the scene heading towards the coastline of the beach. The child grinned with joy as a seashell (name of seashell Virus) washed up on the shore. As he was about to go and get it, a small yelp caught his attention.

 

The small yelp of a baby sea turtle in the grass caught his attention. The small creature was surrounded by birds, struggling to hide in a small cavern in the sand and glass. Jon looked at the seashell once more before leaving the edge of the ocean, grabbing a large palm tree leaf. The child guided the small sea turtle towards the water, shooing away the birds.

 

The young child waved at the turtle goodbye, and once again the seashell appeared at the edge of the water once more. Jon giggled and picked it up, running his hand on the smooth surface.

 

Another one appeared. Jon grinned and stumbled on his short legs after it, grabbing it and putting it in his arms. 

 

Another and another, till there was a whole trail of them. Each one the young toddler put in his arms, going deeper and deeper into the ocean. Jon paused and looked at the water, staring at all the fish and marine mammals in the water.

 

He looked up and saw a  bit of the ocean form and peered down at him. Jon tilted his head, the ocean doing the same before patted his head, only to let it be soaked with water. Jon giggled and jumped up to touch it, only to be soaked again.

 

Then something glowed in his face, distracting him. Jon turned and saw a small stone, green with a spiral in the middle of it. He reached out to grab it, discarding all the seashells and held the stone in his face. Unknowing to him the ocean swirled around, looking at him with curiosity.

 

“Jonathan!”

 

The ocean turned to the island, then scrambled to send the child back. With a little effort, it scooped Jon up and carefully floated him back to the edge of the water and before sinking back into the waters.

 

Jon got up but in his efforts, he accidentally flung the stone back into the water. He whimpered and tried to go back only to be caught by Jason.

 

“Where are you going, mister?”

 

Jon pointed back to the waters, “I want to go back”. Jason chuckled and brushed stray hairs from Jon’s face. 

 

“Believe me, I know..I know, but you and I need to go back. Otherwise, your father is going to nag me for a while.”

 

“But-”

 

“No buts Jonathan, as your father would say:”

 

“It’s time you learn who you are”.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Leave a Kudos


End file.
